


Alone at last....

by Keyschick92



Series: Southernmost Fantasy [9]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyschick92/pseuds/Keyschick92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Since I seem to be too tech challenged to once again not be able to figure out how to add a CHAPTER, even by clicking on ADD A CHAPTER, we will have to just continue the story in separate installments. #howembarrassing</p>
    </blockquote>





	Alone at last....

**Author's Note:**

> Since I seem to be too tech challenged to once again not be able to figure out how to add a CHAPTER, even by clicking on ADD A CHAPTER, we will have to just continue the story in separate installments. #howembarrassing

It was very difficult for Tommy to keep his hands off Adam as they drove to his house after leaving the office, so once they were in the door and had set down the guitar and suitcase, Adam was all over him. They kissed, laughed, tried to talk while doing both, then broke apart so Adam could help Tommy put his things in the guest room. Tommy's THINGS were going in the guest room, but Tommy was pretty sure he wasn't.

They surveyed the kitchen, the contents of the cupboards and refrigerator, and walked to the back deck, complete with a hot tub. Tommy was impressed.

"This is all yours? No roommates?"

Adam cast him a sidelong glance. "No, no roommates." Then he pulled Tommy back into his arms, but not before sliding both their shirts off. "I need to feel your skin on me, Baby. I have missed that a lot!"

The tiny blonde was breathing heavily and his arms around Adam's waist were getting tighter and tighter.

"Come with me," Adam pulled Tommy down the hall to the mirrored master bath then stood him in front of the sink, his back leaning into Adam's chest. "Look at us! Don't look down Tommy. Look at us," and his hands started to move over the bare arms, outlining the tattoos, reaching down to clasp one hand for a minute, then slowly up the narrow, white chest, stopping for just a minute to rub his finger over a hardening nipple."

Tommy groaned and reached up to push Adam's hand away. Adam whispered, "Oh no, your job is to watch, not touch." And his hand wandered again, but by now he was nipping and biting at Tommy's neck, moving the blonde hair aside as needed.  
Tommy closed his eyes, leaning his head back on Adam's shoulder.

"Open your eyes, Tommy!" The raspy tone caught his attention and the brown eyes shot open, staring into Adam's in the mirror. It went on and on, Tommy writhing around, Adam's steadying hand the only reason he could still stand. When Adam's fingers slid along the waistband of his jeans, Tommy drew in a breath.

"Don't move. Just stay right there. This will just take a minute," and Adam bent down to remove the offending boots and socks. "There, that's better," as he stood up and resumed his place behind Tommy before he unbuttoned the jeans and slid them down over tiny hips, nodding to let Tommy know he should kick them away.

Tommy had barely been able to breath since Adam bent down to his boots, now it wasn't getting any easier. Again his eyes wandered to Adam's in the mirror,seeing them blazing blue and intense, then to the hands tracing a path down his hips, the side of his thighs, everywhere but the erection begging for his attention.

"Please?" He begged quietly. "Why are you doing this?"

"You don't like it?"

"I do, but I need to touch YOU, need to hold you, too."

"In a while. For now, just look. Look and feel. I've thought a lot about this, Tommy. Just relax, just feel."

The bruise that was darkening on Tommy's neck drew Adam's attention and he sucked it hard, drawing out a startled cry. Finally he took Tommy into his hand and the smaller hand was on top of his, not directing, just joining. A smooth, easy rhythm was established until Adam could feel Tommy stiffening, and he stopped.

"No, no, Adam, I ... "

Adam kissed Tommy hard then knelt down in front of him. "The mirror, Tommy, I want you to watch us in the mirror," and he again started stroking. "On me, Tommy, come on me. Watch it in the mirror and come on me."

"Oh God, Adam. What are you doing?" Tommy whimpered then stiffened, watching as he came on Adam's cheek, neck, and chest. It was too much, too many sensations, too much of everything and his knees buckled. Adam stood and swept him up into his arms, kissing him and walking him to the bed. After he had cleaned up a little, did the same for the beautiful boy lying on his bed, he retrieved a blanket from the closet, laid down holding onto his lover, and covered them up.  
Tommy had not said a word.

"Are you okay?"

An almost imperceptible nod was his only answer, so he kept still until he felt breath on his cheek. "I love you so much, Adam."

Adam smiled. "I'm glad. Let's sleep for a while then we'll talk. But just in case you're wondering, I love you, too."


End file.
